Impressions of Sentimentality
by lilili123bella
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of someone to share it with. This truth, however, may be disputed depending on the man in question. It may surprise the reader to learn that two very different individuals may cross paths and find that they have so very much in common.
1. Chapter 1

(Note: This work contains direct quotes from the novel Pride and Prejudice by the lovely and brilliant Jane Austen, the 2005 movie adaption, the BBC Sherlock, and the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do not take credit for any of the material, characters, or story. All rights go to the respected owners.)

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of someone to share it with. This truth, however, may be disputed depending on the man in question. Sherlock Holmes, for example, was perfectly content in keeping his vast fortune to himself. John Watson, on the other hand, had little money to his name and had always been unlucky in life and love. Unable to find the right person to settle down with, Dr. Watson was certain that he would live out the rest if his days as a bachelor. It may surprise the reader to learn that two very different individuals may cross paths and find that they have so very much in common.  
The Watson household was a happy environment but this did not stop Mrs. Watson from worrying constantly about the future of her children. John, being an army doctor, had recently returned home due to a serious injury to the shoulder. No longer fit for duty, he came home to his mother's constant complaints that he is not yet married.

"My dear Mr. Watson! Oh, John!" Said Mrs. Watson as she hastily entered the drawing room. "Have you heard? Netherfield Park is let as last?"  
Both gentlemen replied that they had not.  
"But it is. Mrs. Gregson has just been down there and she told me all about it."  
John furrowed his brow and looked to his father. They both made no answer.  
"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" Cried Mrs. Watson impatiently.  
"_You_ want to tell me, therefore I have no objection to hearing it." Mr. Watson finally replied.  
"His name is Stamford and Oh! He is single! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"  
"But mother, how can it affect_ them_?" John finally spoke.  
"Oh, John do not be so tiresome! Of course he must marry one of them!" Mrs. Watson released an exasperated sigh. "You refuse to marry anyone so one of the girls must marry rich so the family is taken care of after Mr. Watson passes away!"

At this imprudent remark, all three of the Watson girls had burst through the drawing room door.

"Did you say _single_ mama?" Harriet giggled. Apparently the only words she had heard from the conversation were "single" and "men".

Mr. Watson ignored Harriet and turned back to continue his argument with his wife.  
"My dear, I have no plans on dying yet, but if it calms your nerves, I have knowledge that Mr. Stamford shall be present at the assembly this week."  
"Mr. Watson how can you abuse me in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves."  
"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They have been my constant companion these last twenty years."

"Mr. Watson! Thank you, you are such a good father to our girls! Perhaps Mr. Stamford even has a sister for you, John!" Mrs. Watson pinched John's cheeks with both hands and left, most likely to tell everyone in her acquaintance the news.

Jane, the oldest of the Watson ladies, squeezed John's hand. "Do not mind mama, she only does what she thinks is best for us. She does not understand what you have been though." She smiled.

"Oh Jane, you always manage to make the best of every situation. It sometimes seems that you and I are the only sane people in this house hold."


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: This work contains direct quotes from the novel Pride and Prejudice by the lovely and brilliant Jane Austen, the 2005 movie adaption, the BBC Sherlock, and the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do not take credit for any of the material, characters, or story. All rights go to the respected owners.)

-  
"Kitty, for heaven's sake, fetch me my stockings! I've asked you five times already!" Yelled Harriet from across the hall.  
"Yes, yes. I'm coming Harry! You don't have to be so bossy all the time!" Kitty yelled back just as John passed by.  
"Girls, can you please stop yelling. The last thing we need if for mother to have another one of her nervous fits." John said to Harry and Kitty as he knocked on the door to Jane's bedroom.  
"Dr. Watson don't you look dashing! I see you are wearing my favorite of your cravats." Remarked Jane as she opened the door.  
"Why, thank you Jane. But It matters not what I am wearing since every eye in the room will be set on you." He smiled as he handed her her gloves.  
"John stop it, you know I would prefer it if nobody would look at me at all. But mama is determined that I should have Mr. Stamford." She sighed.  
"Oh, come here." John said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Let's promise each other that no matter what, we will both at least try to have fun tonight."  
Jane let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes.  
"Okay?" John looked at her, setting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Yes, alright fine." She said, finally smiling.  
-

The Watson family were welcomed to the assembly hall by an array of empire waists, fine cravats, and smiling faces. As John made his way through the crowd he spotted Sarah Sawyer. Sarah had been a close friend of John's since they were children.  
"John, how are you? I feel as though I have not seen you in ages! Where is the rest of the Watson family? I'd very much like to see Jane." She smiled.  
"Whoa, too many questions at once dear Sarah. To answer them all in order: I am well, thank you for asking. Kitty and Harry are dancing at the moment, and I'm actually not quite sure where my parents and Jane are... Oh here she comes right now." John extended his hand to his sister.  
"John, mama wanted me to tell you that Mr. Stamford and his party have arrived." Not a moment later Mrs. Watson hurried over.  
"Quickly Jane, we must get you in a good spot so Mr. Stamford and his friend can see you. Come John!" She said as she pulled Jane away by the arm.  
"Well then dear Sarah, i apologize but you must excuse me for it seems the painted peacocks have arrived."  
Mrs. Watson pushed through the crowd until she made it to her husband.  
"Jane, be sure to smile at Mr. Stamford as he passes by." She said as she pinched Jane's cheek.

Everyone fell silent as three unfamiliar figures approached the crowd, One of which seemed positively delighted to be there. The other two did not seem too charmed. The woman bore a poker face as she walked by the side of the smiling man. The other man walked behind them with a sheer expression of disapproval on his face.  
Sarah had made her way through the crowd and stood next to Jane.  
"Which of the painted peacocks is the famous Mr. Stamford?" John whispered.  
"Well, he is on the right and on the left is his cousin Ms. Adler."  
As the party approached them, John noticed the other man's eyes set on him. He made eye contact with the man and he quickly looked away, returning to his previous judgmental expression.  
"And who is the person with the quizzical brow?" John asked Sarah.  
"That is Mr. Stamford's good friend, Mr. Holmes."  
"He looks miserable, poor soul."  
"Miserable he may be, but poor he most certainly is not."  
"Do tell." John smirked.  
" Ten thousand a year, and he owns half of Derbyshire."  
"The miserable half?" John chuckled.  
As he laughed with Sarah he could feel Mr. Holmes' gaze focused on him. He did not know why, but something about his impenetrable stare made John feel naked. He distracted himself from his own insecurity by making conversation with Jane.  
"If every man in the room does not end this evening in love with you I shall be a poor judge of beauty."  
"John, someday someone will catch your eye and you shall have to watch your tongue."  
Just then Mrs. Watson rushed over.  
"Jane, John come quickly! Your father is going to introduce us to Mr. Stamford!"  
Mr. Watson was busy talking to Mr. Stamford when his wife cleared her throat.  
"Mr. Watson...?"  
"Oh, yes, I am sorry. Mr. Stamford, may I present my wife, Mrs. Watson. My daughter Ms. Jane Waston, and my son Dr. John Watson."  
"Oh Mr. Stamford it is such an honor to meet you! I have two other daughters but they are currently dancing." She smiled.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Mr Stamford smiled, seeming genuinely happy to be there. "This is my cousin, Ms. Adler, and my friend Mr. Holmes."

"Charmed." Ms. Adler said flatly with a complete lack of charm.  
Mr. Holmes bowed and said nothing.  
Mr. Stamford and Jane started talking and seemed to be getting on very well. John stood silently until he noticed Mr. Holmes' eyes set on him again. _Why does he keep looking at me? is there something wrong with my face? _John's inner thoughts questioned.

After several minutes of awkward silence John decided he would try to strike up a conversation with Mr. Holmes.

"Do you not dance, Mr. Holmes?"

"Not if i can help it." he spat back. Besides his rude tone, his voice was surprisingly deep and smooth. John's heart almost skipped a beat.

John cleared his throat to say something else but could not come up with anything. He decided to find Sarah instead.

He found Sarah sitting by herself.

"Well, that Mr. Holmes certainly is a piece of work." he said as he sat beside her.

"Not everyone is as friendly as you and I, John."

Again, John heard the silky smooth voice which had unraveled him moments ago. He looked around to see Mr. Holmes and Mr. Stamford talking not far from them. Due to the spot they were sitting, John and Sarah were concealed from them.

"Jane is wonderful." Stamford said. "And her brother is very agreeable, wouldn't you say, Holmes."

"He is barely tolerable, I dare say. But not handsome enough to tempt me. You'd better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You're wasting your time with me." Holmes said as he walked away, leaving Stamford standing alone.

"What a prick." John said to himself.

John joined his family, Mr. Stamford and Mr. Holmes as Mr. Stamford spoke of the affect of poetry. John finally spoke when Mr. Stamford had finished his monologue.

"I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?" John subconsciously glanced at Mr. Holmes as he said this.

"I thought that poetry was supposed the food of love." His eyes fixed on John,unmoving .

"Of a fine stout love, it may. But if it is only a vague inclination I'm convinced one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead."

"So what do you recommend to encourage affection?'

"Dancing, Mr. Holmes. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable." He said with as smile as he raised his glass to his mouth to take a sip of punch.


End file.
